


A Day in My Life: Hanging Out with Kairi

by RedPhoenix2001



Series: A Day in My Life [1]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: What seems to be a simple friendship between two people turned out to be something more.
Series: A Day in My Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970554
Kudos: 1





	A Day in My Life: Hanging Out with Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I feel like doing this series of stories. Let me give you a rundown; A Day in My Life is essentially my equivalent to Kamen Rider Zero-One Short Anime: Everyone's Daily Life, in which it’s a slice-of-life story focusing on the various character’s everyday lives. However, this story is focusing on James Lancaster, being told from his perspective. The inaugural story, Hanging Out with Kairi, is the closest you’ll get to Amelia Duckworth-focused fanfiction. (P.S. DeVore Ledridge here plays Kairi Elaine Monterose.) Anyway, enjoy. –RedPhoenix2001

** James’ POV **

It has been a rough day now, hasn’t it? I mean, I had every opportunity to take a break from my Rider duties. But things had been silent within my house. Mostly because my family were going out to Joseph’s ball game (Yeah, I should probably mention this now, Joseph plays baseball a lot). “Are you sure you’re not going, James?” My eldest sister, Zora, told me. I told them I was sure.

“I mean, if you want, you could invite Kairi over…” My twin sister, Emily, suggested. Considering Kairi and I aren’t all that close, I naturally agreed. And so, Em (my nickname for Emily) called up Kairi and asked her to come over while they were out, and she kinda agreed.

Ah, Kairi Elaine Monterose. Where do I begin with this gal? Well, she’s Athena’s cousin, has a massive crush on me (I don’t know why), and she’s one of the friendliest girls I’ve met. However, we’re not exactly close. I’ve hung out with Athena more than I did with Kairi. This was why I was glad I invited her over, because I want to know her better.

“Hi, James!” She greeted me with the biggest smile on her face. “How are you, today?” was my reply. And the first thing we did was simply sit on our couch. “You just want to talk, do you?” Kairi asked. I was reluctant to say yes, since I have a bunch of PS4 and Xbox One games (My mom got me a PS4 Pro while Joseph got an Xbox One X. Sometimes I wonder how much money we have.)

“Say, I have a copy of the N.Sane Trilogy with me. Wanna play?” Kairi asked me. I knew about Crash Bandicoot, but never got into them. It was thanks to Kairi that I was able to experience to experience Crash as I’ve wanted to. And we’ve been playing the N.Same Trilogy for a couple of hours.

Afterwards, we went inside my room (which I share with Emily since the both of us are as close as a pack of sardines) and started talking. “Why do you have a crush on me?” was the first thing I had in my mind. The answer was not what I was expecting.

_“James, I like you not because of your looks, but because of your very friendly aura towards others. I never had a lot of friends growing up, so you being around fills my heart with pure joy.”_

I don’t know what to say, to be honest. “You know, James, we look kinda cute together.” Kairi told me. “But let’s not tell Athena about it. I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be pissed.” I replied to Kairi. Without warning, however, she took off her rather puffy jacket to reveal a simple black t-shirt. “Uh, what were you expecting, James?” Kairi asked. “Bro, I don’t want you to get horny.” Why Kairi called me “bro”, I will never know.

“Yeah, it’s getting hot in that jacket.” Kairi told me. To be honest, I could no longer hold back, I went close to her and started making out with her. To my surprise, she got aroused by what I did, which I could tell from her rising heartbeat. “I actually wanted this to happen, James.” Kairi told me. “Considering we’re both 19, I think we’re ready. I mean, I’m already wet and you have a boner. But first…”

And then she took off both her shirt and pants, revealing her lacy black lingerie. She tempted me to take off my pants, but I didn’t budge. But she went close to me, took off my shirt and grabbed my crotch. “It’s getting hard, isn’t it?” she commented. “Come on, James, let it all out.” And so, I took off my pants, revealing my boner.

We went back to the bed, and suddenly I was mesmerized by her boobs. Kairi noticed this, and she offered me to take her bra off. “You want the prize? Take this off, first.” She told me in a seductive voice. And so I did, freeing her breasts. They’re big, soft, and supple, which complement her pink nipples very well. “What are you waiting for, James? Suck on these babies.” She told me, but I opted to grope her first, just to know how soft her they are. To my surprise, they’re soft as marshmallows. And I can hear her moaning right now.

“Oh, James. Suck on me right now.” And so I did, but I licked on her nipples first, with the intention of making it hard. I started with the left nipple, then on the right, and started sucking on them. Kairi’s moans got louder and louder, and her heart was beating faster and faster. “You wanna do it, James?” Kairi offered me to take her virginity. “You know what, let’s do it.” And with that, I took off my brief, while Kairi took off her panties, giving me a good look at her pink, wet vagina. My penis is around 6 inches, so I’m sure I could pound her.

What she did first was give me a blowjob. “Think of this as a lube. You need both of them to be wet.” Kairi told me. She was sucking on my dick so fervently that it felt like heaven. I shot a hard load into her mouth because of this (Well, I don’t masturbate, unlike Emily, mostly because I’m preserving my cum for my future wife, increasing her chance of having kids.). I was still hard from all of this, so she gave me a handjob. My dick actually feels good in Kairi’s hands. “Should you stop, Kairi?” I asked her. She knows I’m preserving my cum, so she stop stroking. “Say, James, do you want to fill me up?” She asked me. “Since I’m ovulating right now, I can have your babies.”

After that, she spread her legs, exposing her pussy. I couldn’t resist touching it, so I started fingering her, feeling Kairi’s insides, and immiediately I can start hearing her moans. Afterwards, I started licking her pussy, and that’s when it started twitching, leading to Kairi cumming in front of my face. And then, I went and inserted my dick and slowly pushed it inside her pussy, initially feeling painful but felt really good. “ _I can’t believe it, James’ dick is inside me…_ ” Kairi thought to herself.

The insides of Kairi’s pussy is buttery-smooth, which was why it felt good sliding in and out of her. Not to mention it’s so small and tight, which makes my penis easier to feel for Kairi. Naturally, her moans were the loudest I’ve heard. “Oooh! James!” She moaned. My penis rubbed against her g-spot, while the tip was kissing her cervix. After a few thrusts, Kairi’s body was tightening, cumming on my dick. I then shot my load inside her womb, filling her up. Basically, we both had our orgies.

“Congrats, James. You have officially lost your virginity.” Kairi told me. But she tasted my cum, and told me it was sweet, so I tasted it, and she was right. We put our clothes back on, and because we were so tired, I laid on Kairi’s chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, which is going back to normal.

**_A few minutes later…_ **

After the ball game, Emily met up with Athena, and the two went inside the room, and they already know what’s up. “Should we wake them up?” Emily asked Athena. “Let Kairi have this, it was her dream.” Athena replied. It was the most fun we had, but the thought of me losing my virginity has been haunting me for quite some time now.

The next day, Athena came to visit, and saw me. I was having chills down my spine, but Athena was there by my side. “Don’t worry, James. I let Kairi take some birth control pills. She’s not pregnant.” Athena told me. “You’re not mad?” I asked her. “I’m not surprised you and Kairi would bang, since she masturbates to you a lot.” She replied.

“Oh…” I was speechless. I didn’t really know what to say. Still, the fact that I actually lost my virginity to Kairi is something I would never forget.

**_The End…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was interesting. I turned what is essentially a simple sleepover story into a straight-up erofic about DeVore Ledridge. I swear, after this, I’m not gonna do it again. Especially since I built my reputation off of making Multiverse content. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and farewell. –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
